1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cranes or the like and more particularly relates to travel cranes having counterweights which may be adjusted toward or away from the load during lifting and travel, and which will be stabilized while swinging about a vertical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile cranes with counterweights suspended therefrom are known in the art as evidenced by DeCuir U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,299 and 3,209,920; and Foley U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,487 which issued on Sept. 20, 1938.